Everything Happens For A Reason
by klcm
Summary: He helps her realise a few things... M/G....


Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

--------------------------------------

He sat on his couch in complete silence, trying to get rid of the images of the last case. Everything about it had stuck to him. The thing that worried him the most was that she had hardly said a word after they had caught the Unsub. She wasn't home and she wasn't answering her phone, he was beginning to get worried but realised she needed space, after what was asked of her, she had to watch and re-watch the video's, listen again and again to the pleas, the pain. He realised she needed to clear her head as much as he did.

'Come on Clooney, let's go for a run.' He said as he stood. He needed to clear his head and usually taking his over grown puppy out helped do just that.

He'd been running for about 20minutes when he stopped to break, looking out over the river in front, he couldn't believe how de-stressing it was, the water was calm, it was so silent. He followed Clooney down to the edge of the water and wondered where he was going when the dog suddenly darted right. 'Clooney! Here boy!' The dog just continued. He halted when he saw the dog stop by a recognisable figure. One that was sitting on the bank, their knees drawn up to their chest. Their head placed in between the groove of their knees. Arms wrapped tightly around their legs. He watched the dog run up excitedly and the figure release their position and wipe their face.

'Clooney, what are you doing here? Its nearly midnight.' They said knowing Derek was around but they didn't want to look for him.

'I could ask you the same thing baby girl.'

'Hey handsome.' She said as she waited for the dog to lie down next to her.

Derek sat next to her on the blanket. 'So what are you doing out here? It could be dangerous.'

'I needed to think, clear my head.'

'Has it worked?'

'Not really.' She said as more tears left her eyes.

'Why here?'

'It's peaceful and calm.' She said sniffing. 'I couldn't shift the images; every time I fell asleep I'd wake up because of the images and the sounds.'

'It will get better.' He said placing an arm around her and drawing her close. 'I always think of you when I can't sleep?'

'Ah and whys that?'

'Because goddess you are my God given solace. The one person that restores my sanity.'

'Well I don't think you are going to get that effect tonight handsome. I'm not myself tonight.''

'I can tell. Want to talk about?'

'I don't know.' She shrugged.

'Well I think it would help. Talking to you usually helps me.'

She exhaled heavily. 'Well, I'm fed up being lonely, Kevin never understood why half way during the night I would jolt awake screaming or crying. He never offered me the support I needed. Even thoughts of you hot stuff can't help drive away some of these things I dream. Some are good most are bad.'

He kissed her head. 'I understand where you are coming from. Every time we share a bed, I'm at calmest did you know that?'

'I sleep better when I have you close too but that doesn't last forever.'

'Who said that?'

'The whole physical world.'

He laughed sarcastically. 'I don't believe it. I can love whoever I want. And you baby girl are nothing short of perfect.'

She laughed. 'You're pretty good at this cheer up stuff you know that?'

'I only try it on people I love.'

'You're sweet.'

'How about we get you home?'

'You go. I haven't quite finished here. I'm not ready for the loneliness of my apartment just yet.' She sighed; she was so alone in the world. Derek had girls kissing the ground he walked, she had guys insulting the ground she walked.

'You won't be alone. I'm going to stay with you goddess.'

'For tonight maybe. Then I'll be alone again, to deal with everything.' She let a tear fall. 'Do you ever get to point where you think, what if I just don't exist? When you wish none of this ever happened?' She let more tears fall.

'At times yes, but at other times I love the fact that things have happened. If they hadn't I wouldn't be here trying to get you to realise that I love you.'

'Ha ha hot stuff, you got to be kidding me.'

'Would I ever?' He pulled away from her so they were looking at one another. 'You may be the oracle of all things known but right now you are acting exceedingly stupid. Penelope Garcia, I never want you to be alone, I never want to have to sit outside in the dark alone to get rid of the images and nightmares. I want to be the one to help you, to hold you, to comfort you when you wake in the middle of the night.'

She traced his eyes. 'You really do mean it don't you?' He nodded and she sobbed hard. 'You don't know how long I have wanted to hear you say that to me, I kind of resigned myself to being lonely. I'm not your type after all.'

'You, baby girl, obviously don't know my type. You are the only woman I actually look forward to seeing, to be scared of losing.' He leant in and kissed her passionately on the lips, greedily he was inwardly smiled at finally getting a chance to kiss the lips he had dreamt about for so long. Pulling away he smiled largely. 'Now do you believe me?'

'Most definitely.'

'So let's go home. You, me and this over grown puppy.'

'I like that idea a lot.' She took his hand and stood, through a bad case came a good thing, a wonderful thing because of course everything happened for a reason.


End file.
